


Hinata Leaves Home

by kotaro_kun



Series: The Bokuto Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Dress, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Tsukishima Kei, Detective Sawamura Daichi, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Addams Family, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Parenthood, Running Away, Slice of Life, The Addams AU, bokuaka does not spoil the kids never, very short tempered daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaro_kun/pseuds/kotaro_kun
Summary: "You're really running away from home?" Tsukishima asked, watching his little brother shove dolls and other toys inside his suitcase."I am!""Got any money?"Shoyo nodded, "Forty cents.""Good," Kei deadpanned. "I thought you were broke."Hinata decides to pack his spider and run away after being (unfairly!) scolded for playing with his Uncle Tendo's dynamites without permission. Overworked detective Sawamura is called to find the missing child and solve the crisis. When the day is over he's more than ready to retire early and start his life all over again in another state, far away from the Bokuto family.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Bokuto Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Hinata Leaves Home

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the previous one this is heavily based on the addams family

"You modernists give me chills."

Bokuto complimented as he watched his wife give the final touches to the brilliant piece he was painting. Keiji gave him the faintest smile before resuming his strokes.

"Such sweep, such power. Such majesty!" He circled his husband's waist from behind, accepting the kiss placed on his cheek gleefully. Keiji really had many talents, besides being beautiful and full of talents he was the smartest person he knew (even smarter than papa!), he was gentle, kind, his wolf barbecue was to die for and his lover was proper in the streets and a freak on the sheets, just the way the man liked. Kotaro never dreamed he one day would be half as lucky as he is with a perfect wife like this.

Kotaro buried his face on Iji's neck, smelling his hellish scent. "What are you gonna name it?"

Keiji took the tip of the brush to his lips considering the answer, "Spring Song."

Bokuto looked at the majestic mess of black on the canvas. He nodded in approval.

"Sounds fitting, after all things have to die in winter to be reborn in spring."

Keiji smiled proudly, certainly remembering that he was the one to tell his husband about deep matters of the most mundane things like seasons.

Before their conversation could go any further they felt the house shake accompanied by a loud explosion. It didn't take a genius to know that it was a dynamite cap exploding. They both smiled at the ceiling.

Keiji sighed, "I just love the sound of children at play."

"They’re really having fun today, huh?" Kotaro mused, immediately followed by three consecutive explosions.

"These educational toys are marvelous. They keep the children off the streets." Keiji stroked left and right on his canvas with the gentlest touch the other has ever seen, almost poking a hole in the fabric. _Such delicacy_ , Bokuto thought. "By the way dear, Hinata is celebrating the loss of his front tooth."

"I think he looks even better without it!"

Keiji agreed to statement too, the little redhead was already one of the cutest things his mother had ever seen but now with the little gap between his front teeth and how radiant he looked to be getting older like his big brother Kei, it was almost impossible to look at the baby without wanting to squeeze him until his eyes popped out or bite a piece out of his cheeks.

"I've had enough!"

The couple turned startled to the door where Tendou was dragging a pouting Shoyo by the arm. He pointed at the five year old, scowling deeply. "This child has to be whacked!"

Keiji gasped, taking his son into his arms. "Uncle Tendo! We do not go around whacking people in this house!"

"Certainly not without good reason." Bokuto amended gravely.

"But it is for a good reason! He was shooting all my dynamite caps!"

Keiji glanced at his child appalled, "But darling, you have your own dynamite caps."

Keiji had bought him and Kei new dynamite caps just last week and the mother was always careful his children didn't run out of entertainment options, always attentive to the amount left so he could refill. That said he knew Hinata still had a lot left in his room.

The child pouted, petulantly turning his little curly head to the side. "But they're not any fun! They just go ‘poop’."

As much as Kotaro wanted to crush his kid's skull between his hands with how adorable his little frown was, he had to act like the responsible parent his family expected him to be. "At your age a little ‘poop’ ought to be enough, darling."

Keiji bit his lip in apprehension, even though he didn't enjoy inflicting any harm on his children they still needed to be disciplined so they could grow into model citizens like all Bokutos did. "Alright, I'm afraid you're gonna have to be punished."

"Good!" Uncle Tendou immediately exclaimed, reaching for Hinata, who was faster than him and ducked back to the safety of his mother's arms.

"No, no, no, no." Keiji hugged his son closer, glaring at his brother-in-law. "Kotaro and I prefer punishments that will leave an impression on his mind."

Bokuto showed his support by nodding enthusiastically and glaring at Tendou. "Excellent thinking, my love."

But now came the difficult part, thinking about how to punish his child for the mistake to ensure he learned but not too harshly he resented his parents, after all Shoyo was still only five years old. He could maybe take all his dynamite caps away so Hinata could see how good he had with the little "poops" instead of seeking his Uncle's ones without permission. _No, but that would be too cruel, exploding things are Shoyo's favorite pastime,_ he dismissed the idea entirely. He couldn't bear to see his baby that miserable.

Outside of Keiji's had his husband, brother-in-law and son were all patiently waiting for the sentence to be set, occasionally exchanging agitated glances, after all there's only so much patience three hyper active people could exercise.

"Alright." Inwardly all three sighed in relief when Keiji finally spoke up. He looked directly at Shoyo's eyes, making sure the little redhead understood that he was serious and not to be disobeyed. The child could do nothing but gulp. "For the next two weeks you are absolutely forbidden to play with your pet spider."

Shoyo's mouth gaped open in shock. "No playing with Koji?!"

Kotaro could see his wife's determination wavering with those big doey eyes pleading at him so he decided to step in and prevent Keiji from being entitled the mean parent. He squatted to the same level as Shoyo, grabbing his tiny shoulders in a comforting way. "It may seem harsh Shou, but this will make you a better person." He smiled ruefully, watching the hazel eyes fill with tears. "You may go now."

Shoyo, the little spitfire that he was, hastily wiped the tears that had spilled down his cheeks, scoffing dramatically before making a bee line for the door without looking back, shortly followed by his Uncle Tendou who didn't leave before muttering a "Softies," under his breath.

Kotaro and Keiji watched the two leave with wary expressions. They didn't have to punish their children often and every time they had to was always as hard on their conscience as the last.

Bokuto stood by his wife's side, snaking an arm around his slim waist, allowing the raven to lean on his chest. "Do you think it'll leave a scar?"

"Oh, nonsense," Keiji dismissed it, fixing his hair. "In a few days he'll be bright and cheaper as a bat."

* * *

"You're really running away from home?" Tsukishima asked, watching his little brother shove dolls and other toys inside his suitcase.

"I am!"

"Got any money?"

Shoyo nodded, "Forty cents."

"Good," Kei deadpanned. "I thought you were broke."

Tsukishima sighed, fixing his glasses. He didn't particularly like Hinata and he was pretty sure when the opportunity presented itself he'd poison the younger just to be able to ride in the ambulance, but until that day he was to be the only one to torture and make his brother suffer. Therefore he knew what a terrible, terrible idea it was for a five year old to run away from home with a suitcase full of dolls and forty cents. He supposed he could tell his parents but… it wouldn't be fun. They'd just chide Hinata and explain why it was dangerous and whatever. So the situation only left him with one option. He sighed again, resigned.

"I know a place that you can run away to for nothing."

And as predicted Hinata's bright eyes immediately turned to his direction, Kei could almost see the ears perking with interest. "Where?"

"My room." Hinata frowned, confused. _Would that even be running away?_ "You can just pretend to run away but you'll be in my room."

Finally Shoyo's brain started working and he could make sense of Kei's proposal. He gasped, excited. "Then I can run away and still be around to see them suffer!" _That is a pretty nice perk_ , Kei thought. "Let's go!"

"Wait." The older child stood up. "You can't run away from home without a note."

"Oh! But what would I say?" Hinata hummed.

Kei tsked, knowing that it would take his brother more than an hour to formulate a cohesive note, then write it with his very bad spelling and even worse calligraphy, since he had just started to learn how to write and read. "Forget it, I'll think of something."

Shoyo shrugged and headed for his brother's room next door over.

* * *

"The question is: where should we hang it?" Keiji held his grand painting to the light as he and his husband appreciated the beauty.

Kotaro hummed in thought before snapping his finger, "I know! It'd just light up the whole attic!"

His wife nodded enthusiastically, "Darling, why didn't I think of that?" He patted Kotaro's cheek affectionately.

"Mother. Father." They both went rigid, turning around to find their oldest child looking up at them with those big blank eyes. Kotaro smiled, although his heart was still beating out of pace in his chest. "Kei! You're really getting good at sneaking up on us!" Keiji nodded in affirmation.

"Hinata ran away from home."

"Really? That's adventurous of him, I didn't run away until I was eight." Bokuto laughed at his wife who didn't seem to share the same good humor as him.

"That's ridiculous." He frowned at Kei.

"It's true. He even left a note." He said passing the crumpled up piece of paper to his mother. "I even helped him write it."

" _Dear mother and father,_ " Keiji read outloud. " _I hate you. Love, Hinata. P.S Don't bother looking for me because I'm not anywhere. Goodbye, H."_

He blinked up at his husband, "But why would the child leave such a nice homey place like this?" He asked, perplexed.

"You're right," Kotaro agreed. "He's probably hiding somewhere."

Neither of them saw Tsukishima stiffen. "Oh no, he's not hiding anywhere."

His mother dismissed him with a wave. "We'll organize a search party. Comb the entire house."

Well, if everything was going wrong already he might as well try it. "Mom, aren't you going to drag the rivers?"

"Tomorrow," Kotaro replied in his wife's place. "Hinata is a good swimmer."

* * *

Half an hour later and the parents were starting to get desperate. They had searched the entire house, from basement to attic, not leaving one dusty corner untouched and still they had not found their baby. The three of them made their way through the long haunted highways to the only place left: Kei's room. But the parents didn't allow themselves to hope since little Kei would burn his own room down if Hinata ever stepped inside.

"His note was right," Keiji cried, at the edge of a breakdown. "He doesn't seem to be anywhere!"

From his place at the door Tsukishima watched his brother crawl further under his bed. Slowly he made his way towards it, sitting down to watch his parents frantically search the room, behind his guillotine, the dinosaur skeleton, the taxidermy crocodile and the life-size Frankenstein's monster statue.

"If you knew he was running away from home, why didn't you stop him?" His father questioned, restlessly pacing back and forth when it was clear they wouldn't find Shoyo there.

Kei shrugged, "You know Hinata. Once he's made up his mind…"

He was right, Kotaro reasoned. Their youngest kid was as stubborn and prideful as he was adorable. They should know he wouldn't easily accept getting punished for something he didn't agree with.

Keiji clicked his tongue, worried. "Oh, my little baby. He's all out there all alone."

Bokuto moved towards his distressed wife, hugging him closer, "Don't worry Iji, he's gonna be alright." He reassured Keiji, kissing his forehead. "He comes from sound stock."

"But darling, even a Bokuto can be led into temptation." The raven argued, "Supposing he wanders into a playground. Tries to teeter-totter." He cringed. "Kou, we've got to call the-" He paused, glancing at Tsukki watching them with attentive eyes, before spelling. "P-O-L-I-C-E."

However from the glint in his child's eyes he knew he had been understood clearly. That boy was too smart for his own good.

* * *

Meanwhile in the missing people police department, among the cacophony of phones ringing and nonstop chatter, Sergeant Sawamura could be heard yelling on the phone.

"Please Mr. Kuroo don't scream at me. We brought Tetsurou home, it's up to you to keep him there."

The overworked man inhaled deeply hearing the father complain that finding missing people was his job and that he couldn't watch over that little devil twenty-four-seven. Even though that was a parent's job. Still, little Tetsurou was a difficult child, he knew how much trouble that eight year old could get into and how difficult it must be for a single parent to raise him without help.

"Alright, we'll put out another dragnet." He conceded over the sound of another phone ringing continuously on his table. "But I'm warning you, no more helicopters. You're costing the city a fortune! Okay, okay. Thank you very much."

He placed the phone in the receiver with a bit more force than necessary, before walking to his desk, already in a bad mood.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" He screamed at the inanimate object in anger. "Sergeant Sawamura. Missing persons."

" _Well, I have one_ ." A smooth low voice replied from the other side. " _A missing person, of course_."

Daichi scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Look sir, this is no time for jokes. Tell me who's missing and give me your address, now."

" _My name is Mrs. Bokuto and I want you to find my little boy, Shoyo Hinata Wednesday Bokuto_."

Daichi stopped his frantic writing to glare at the air in front of him. The audacity of the people in this city. "Look sir, I'll find him Tuesday if I can but don't give me no deadlines, will you please?"

There was a pause from the other side before the voice resurfaced sounding slightly indignant. " _Wednesday is one of his middle names_."

Daichi sighed deeply, feeling a migraine approach.

* * *

"The police are on their way." Keiji informed his husband right after hanging up the phone.

Kotaro had been as distressed as his wife now that hours had passed and nothing of their boy coming back home. He would think he'd get bored of watching children pointlessly run around green grass and play in their boring playgrounds where there was nothing for a child to explode or severe a finger on.

"The neighbors will think we committed a crime." Keiji gasped scandalized.

"It really makes us feel like a fraud." Kotaro agreed.

All the trouble they were going through because of a pet spider…

"Uncle Tendo!" Keiji exclaimed watching the man stroll into the room chewing on a cactus. "The police are their way over."

Tendo's eyes bugged out of his skull. "They'll never take me alive!"

Bokuto managed to grab his brother before he could bolt out of the room, chuckling. Only him to make the father laugh at a moment like this.

"Wait Tendo, they're coming over because of Hinata."

The redhead paused, "Oh that. I solved the problem."

Keiji's breath caught in his throat with expectation. "You mean you found him?"

"Found him?" The uncle frowned at them in confusion. "He was never lost! He's hiding up in Tsukki's room. I got suspicious when I saw him taking food from the kitchen. That little rascal has to practically be force fed." He grumbled.

Keiji frowned, unconvinced. It wasn't like Tsukishima to help his brother.

"I don't believe it." Bokuto grinned.

"Would you believe your own two eyes?"

"That depends!" The father reasoned.

"Uncle Tendo. Our children do not go around doing sneaky things." Keiji chided. Before adding, "Unless it's absolutely necessary."

His brother-in-law scowled angrily at him in turn, "He's upstairs, alright. That's what you get for not punishing him correctly."

"That's neither here nor there. We don't use spanking in this house and that's final." He glared at Tendo. "Furthermore this is no time for arguing over how to raise our children. Are you sure Hinata is upstairs?"

Tendo squinted at him before shrugging. His brother and his wife had raised some pretty damn good kids, if they chose not to use spanking then that was their decision. Perhaps Tendo's father could have learned one thing or another from them.

"Just follow old pal Sherlock!"

* * *

"Is he there?" Keiji apprehensively watched his husband spy on Tsukki's window, perched on their old tree.

"And as happy as a lark." Bokuto whispered hearing the children giggle as they played with Kei's spider collection."

"That tricky little minx." Keiji muttered, attempting to sound stern but the proud glint in his eyes said otherwise. 

"I wonder who's side he gets that from." Tendo wondered.

"Both sides." Bokuto replied, encircling Keiji's waist with an arm.

The sound of the gates ranging caught their attention. They glanced in time to watch a grumpy man approach the three.

"Sergeant Sawamura?" The raven inquired.

"I was when I left home this morning." The man replied with a sour mood. Keiji quirked an eyebrow taking aback by the man's snarky retort.

Sergeant Sawamura eyed them up and down, with a growing scowl before blinking dismissively, as if spending time trying to figure them out was a waste.

"Alright… ma'am?" He said, uncertain. On the phone the person sounded like a man but now that he's seeing them they do look more like a woman. Hadn't they told him their name was "Mrs. Bokuto"? _Woman then_ , he decided. "Ma'am, what about you kid?"

"Oh, he's fine." Kotaro replied on his wife's behalf.

Daichi's eyebrow twitched. "Is that why you dragged me all the way here?"

Keiji tilted his head in confusion, "Now that would be silly, wouldn't it?"

"Well, then where is he?"

"Right here!" Uncle Tendi exclaimed out of patience, before inching away towards the door when the sergeant glared at him.

"Right here?" Mr. Sawamura repeated with eyes ablaze. Except neither of them seemed to notice the man's foul mood.

"Clever isn't it?" Bokuto laughed happily. "Running away from home with all the comforts of home."

Sergeant Sawamura took a threatening step towards the man. "Look if this is some kind of a joke-"

"My dear man." Keiji interrupted him sharply. "Our child has been safe at home all this time. Aren't you delighted?"

Daichi knew he should reign on his temper, he was a public servant after all, but there’s only so much a man can take.

"Oh, I'm tickled!" He exclaimed with a overly sweet smile. "After all, what else do I have to do? There’s six hundred and eighty three missing persons on my file, four of which have been found. My phone rings eighteen hours a day, three of them in my head. Half the kids in this town are lost, the other half should be!" The married couple reared back in surprise but the officer wasn't done. "I'm at the peak of a migraine headache. _I haven't had my lunch!_ And you clowns drag me all the way out here to tell me your kid is fine! Delighted? Lady I'm beside myself with joy!" He shouted before marching out of the property, leaving two stunned men in his wake.

Kotaro awkwardly cleared his throat, "Emotional, isn't he?"

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Uncle Tendo asked impatiently.

They have been sitting in the great room for minutes now while Keiji sat in silence, presumably thinking what they should do next about Hinata.

"We're gonna go up there and have a little talk with Shoyo."

Keiji disagreed with his head. "The time for talking has passed."

The brothers shared a worried glance, "Are you gonna whack him?"

"No. I have a much better way." Keiji smiled devilishly. "Psychology."

"But that's no fun." Tendo whined.

"This is not a fun matter. That child got to be taught to play with her own explosives."

* * *

"It's my turn to swing from the chandelier." Hinata declared climbing on top of Tsukishuma's chair. So far running away from hadn't been so bad, he could play with his brother all he wanted, fuss with his things when he wasn't around, nap on his bed and Kei would even bring him food and snacks and feed him if the redhead did what he asked, like stuck the apple inside his mouth so Tsukki could shoot it with an arrow.

He raised his little grabby fingers towards the hanging chandelier, prepared to take impulse with a jump when they both heard footsteps coming from the corridor. Mommy and Daddy!

He scrambled out of the chair and dove under the bed as Tsukishima slowly sat on the bed facing the door.

They waited for a knock on the door but nothing came. Then Hinata heard his parents voice loud and clear from the other side.

"Well, I guess Shoyo is really gone." The little one perked up when he heard his father talking about him.

"Someday, when he's slaving away in a tuna cannery." His mother's soft voice floated into the room making Hinata realize how much he missed his mommy. Still with the feelings building up inside his little chest, he focused all his thoughts on what they were saying. "He may remember the easy life he had in this lovely home."

"Ragged, penniless, his little fingers bleeding from the tune cans, he may return and say he's sorry." Daddy said.

His mother hummed in agreement, "And when that happens we'll take him back. If we have room."

"If they have room?" Shoyo frowned, shocked.

"Come my dear, let's go down and remove his pictures from the family album." Was the last thing his father said before they heard the sound of heavy steps leaving the door again.

He crawled from under the bed with shaky lips looking at his brother. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't, babies cried and Shoyo was almost a big boy.

"They don't love me anymore." Tsukishima smirked as his little brother wailed, kneeling to the floor as dramatic as usual.

It was good entertainment for a couple minutes before his sniffles grew more pitiful and annoying.

He cleared his throat, directing Shoyo's attention back to him, "They're just using psychology on you."

"What's that?"

"It's what they're using." He wouldn't tell his brother he didn't really know what psychology was. Yet. "Guess they think that you don't have the nerve to leave home."

Hinata's chubby face scrunched up in an angry scowl, "Well, I'll show them." He declared, grabbing his suitcase and marching towards the window. He paused reaching on top of the side table to grab a box before continuing. "And I'm taking Koji with me."

Tsukishima scoffed following Hinata to the window. "Write to me as soon as you get to the tuna cannery."

Hinata threw one short leg over the window ledge, shooting his brother a smile. "Okay! Bye!"

* * *

"No Mr. Kuroo, we haven't found your boy yet." Daichi dragged a hand down his face, completely worn out with the father's complaints and yells. "You do realize this is the seventh time he's run away from home, right? No I'm not suggesting you lock him up in a broom closet but could you try taking more responsibility?"

The line suddenly went dead and the sergeant sighed in relief. Finally silence. Except it never lasted.

"There we are, sweetheart." Officer Kinoshita walked inside the room with a kid attached to his arm and holding a small suitcase. He gently steered the child towards Daichi's table. "Now you go and see the nice sergeant."

"Great. Another missing child." Diachi grumbled.

"I'm not missing. I'm on my way to the tuna cannery."

Kinoshita snorted but Daichi couldn't bother to find anything funny today. 

"Look honey, I've had a really rough day." He tried to calmly explain to the kid. "Now, what's your name?"

The kid clamped his mouth shut with force. _Oh great, he was gonna be one of those_.

"Would the handsome boy like a really big cone of chocolate ice cream?" He asked leaning closer to the child. Bribing always worked and Daichi wasn't a heartless person, he would buy the ice cream for the child. But the tatic didn't work, the little boy shook his head in denial, keeping his lips sealed. "Oh, then what would you like?" He hoped it wouldn't be anything too expensive or they'd have to compromise.

"A dead fly."

The sergeant frowned in confusion, "Fly?"

"Yeah for my spider! He's hungry." He then shoved the box he had been holding to Daichi's face, almost breaking his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you." Daichi grimaced, gently pushing the box away. He gestured towards the officer. "Look, take him over to the social worker."

Then the sergeant turned back to his papers, trying to get some progress done.

"What's a social worker?" He heard the child ask.

"Don't worry honey, she's just a nice sweet old lady." Kinoshita reassured the confused kid. "She'll get you some apple pie, play with you, and she'll read you a ton of stories." He smiled, faking enthusiasm.

"You mean fairy tales? Where they slay dragons?" The kid asked apprehensively. 

The officer nodded, "Yeah. And old witches."

"Oh no, please I'll talk" From the corner of his eyes Daichi saw a blurry of orange run in his direction. "My name is Shoyo Hinata Wednesday Bokuto."

Sawamura eyed the kid up and down, already recognizing the name. "Bokuto?"

"Yes, sir."

The sergeant turned towards his phone mumbling, "There's something fishy going on here."

He dialed the Bokutos’ number in anticipation, feeling a thrill curse through his body when Mrs. Bokuto melodic tone answered, slightly out of breath.

" _Hello?_ "

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Bokuto? This is sergeant Sawamura."

There was a brief pause that Sawamura interpreted as surprise, " _Oh!_ "

He glanced at the redhead child glaring at him, "Mrs. Bokuto is a policy of ours to sort of check back in certain troublespots. Uh, is your little boy still at home?"

" _Why, yes he is. How sweet of you to ask._ "

"So just for the record, would you mind describing him, please?"

" _Not at all. He has the most adorable figure."_ Sawamura eyed the chubby cheeks and little pouty face. Check.

"And he's about, let's see," he raised his hand above Hinata's head. "Three foot two, would you say?"

" _Yes._ " Mrs. Bokuto confirmed, surprised. " _And the most soulful eyes._ "

That was a double check, for height and for the soulful eyes part, he could _feel_ those huge hazel eyes glaring at his face.

" _And he has the loveliest pallor._ " Mrs. Bokuto added at last.

That was all a check but still any child could fit in the category. If he wanted to catch the Bokuto's he had to be sure.

"By any chance, Mrs. Bokuto, does he have bright orange curls and a missing front tooth?"

" _Why, yes he does._ " The woman sounded stunned. " _How clever you detectives are."_

Daichi grinned to the officer standing behind the child. "And you're sure he's still home?"

" _Snug as a baby bat in his little cave._ "

The sergeant hummed, "Good. Thanks Mrs. Bokuto, that tells us all we need to know."

" _Thank you. Is a great joy to know you're watching over us, Sergeant Sawamura._ "

"Thank you very much."

Daichi slammed the speaker into place jumping to his feet. "Keep your eye on the kid. I'm going over there to check this." He told Kinoshita before closing the door.

* * *

Sergeant Sawamura stepped for the second time that day inside the Bokuto's property, the immense mansion rising dark above him as he got his feet tangled in the dead roots and bushes scattered on the front garden. Once he finally managed to fight his way into the front porch he pressed the doorbell, which of course was broken since no sound was made. He scoffed in annoyance before walking along the side of the house, spying through the windows at the bizarre decorations and furniture before finally localizing the couple in one of the rooms. They were swaying to some valse, smiling like two lovesick teenagers while their small child was loitering around town alone. His fuming state was interrupted by someone grabbing his shoulder with a heavy hand. Did someone sneak up on him? He must be more tired than he thought.

He harshly shrugged the hand, scowling. "Get that big paw off of me-"

The rest of the words died in his throat when he realized the big paw was attached to a _very_ big man, who was glaring very unhappily at the sergeant. Daichi gulped, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

The music ended and the two lovers finally came back to the real world, even if they were still acting as they did when they had just met. Keiji batted his long lashes at Kotaro while his husband gave him that wild grin that still made the raven weak at the knees and hot in the cheeks.

They kissed one last time before noticing Aone waiting by the door with someone thrown over his shoulder. The couple cocked their heads in confusion. Aone never carried Futakuchi that way, only bridal style, so that must mean this is someone else.

"Who's that Aone?" Kotaro asked the butler.

The gentle giant stepped forward, "A prowler."

"Good work, Aone! Let's have a look at him."

"Alright put me down!" The person on Aone's shoulder demanded when the butler turned around to reveal his face.

"Sergeant Sawamura!" Kotaro exclaimed, grinning. "We weren't expecting you!"

"But it's so nice of you to come." His wife added.

They were both ignored as the sergeant continued to yell at Aone to put him down. Poor man, he must've been feeling flustered at Aone's demonstration of strength. Keiji knew the feeling since he got the same way when his husband did it.

"Aone, put the sergeant in the nice chair, please."

The butler carried the man to the chair, holding him properly bridal style before gently sitting him down. Mr. Sawamura’s glare only intensified as his cheeks colored bright red. Keiji smirked, _Aone is so popular these days._

"You must forgive dear Aone." Keiji said once the man in question had left the room.

Bokuto agreed by his side as they both made their way towards their guest. "Only doing his duty. So many troublemakers around these days, you know?"

Daichi stood up abruptly, glaring daggers. "Yeah, you can say that again, and most of those troublemakers are parents."

"I'm sure you meet some terrible parents." Keiji said sympathetically. 

Mr. Sawamura chuckled, humorless. "You would be surprised with some of the weirdos I meet in this business."

Kotaro's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Yes, really." The sergeant smiled. "Right now I've got a little runaway down at the station. A tiny boy with orange curls. And you think his parents even know he's gone?"

Keiji clicked his tongue in distaste. "How frightful."

"You're so right, lady."

"Wait a minute sergeant. Did you say a tiny boy with orange curls?"

Mr. Sawamura smiled, smug. "Yes, lady. He's got orange curly hair, a missing tooth and a little pet spider." The parents glanced at each other. "And by a strange coincidence, he happens to be named Shoyo Hinata Wednesday Bokuto."

Kotaro turned to his wife, frowning. "Iji, do you realize what's happening?"

"Of course I do." Keiji's eyebrows pinched in worry. "The poor sergeant is having hallucinations."

Daichi huffed, incredulous. "Is that so? Now, lady, what about your runaway kid?"

"Poor sergeant." Keiji whispered, pursing his rosy lips "His job is taking a heavy tool."

Kotaro nodded in agreement, "Reminds me of my old Egyptian camel master. One moment as sane as you or I. The next moment completely amok, running naked into the Nile."

"Look I've had enough." Mr. Sawamura said, grabbing Kotaro by the bicep. "I'm taking you to the station."

Keiji eyebrows twitched in annoyance. First Sergeant Sawamura lets Aone carry him around, then he's feeling Keiji's man and finding excuses to spend more time with him.

"Thank you very much sergeant, but we have a previous engagement." He firmly removed Mr. Sawamura's hands from where they were grasping his husband, pretending to not notice Kotaro's sly grin thrown in his direction.

The sergeant ran his hands violently through his hair, looking ready to explode. "Lady, don't you understand? Your kid scrammed!"

Keiji glanced around smiling gently, "Why would the child leave this lovely home?"

"Why?" Daichi roared. "Because he's probably sick and tired of living in this madhouse! Look at this!" He pointed at Aone's slipknot gong. The man hastily yanked the rope sounding the gong. He covered his ears with a grimace feeling his brain rattle in place. Disoriented he turned around to come face to face with the stupid giant. He pointed a finger at him, snarling. "Alright, you! Easy on the rough stuff!"

Keiji sighed, "Aone, you must forgive the sergeant. I'm afraid he's stressed due to work." The butler stared at the man one last time before heading out, shaking his head in disapprovement.

Daichi turned back to the couple, "All right, you people-" he headed towards them, determined to bring the two down to the station. His plan was interrupted however by a loud growl sounding from underneath his feet. First he was afraid he had stepped on a dog by accident but when he looked down the only thing under his feet was the polar bear rug. He jumped a foot into the air, taking out his gun.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out from under there or I'll let you have it."

"Come on," he glanced up to see Mr. Bokuto smiling patronizingly at him with a hand stretched out. "Give daddy the gun."

Before he could open his mouth to tell the man off a loud explosion was heard from above them, immediately diverting his attention from one worrying problem to the other.

"What's that?" He asked, scanning the ceiling.

"Our son, Kei. He's never happier than when he's shooting his dynamite caps." The mother paused in thought. "Well, except when he's attempting to shoot Uncle Tendo or his father with his crossbow."

"And Hinata is happy with his headless dolls." Mr. Bokuto added.

"Happy? Don't you understand, you kid has run away!"

"Oh, those hallucinations again." The raven muttered, sadly.

"Really, buddy, you should see a psychiatrist." Bokuto advised, with a very serious face.

" _I_ need a psychiatrist?" Daichi repeated, incredulous.

"Typical case." Kotaro muttered to his wife. "The more they need help, the harder they fight it."

Keiji hummed in agreement. It was clear the sergeant was unstable and the mother didn't wish to have someone like that yelling at him and his husband, causing havoc while his children were just upstairs.

"Listen, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go up and get Shoyo from his room."

Internally Daichi smiled, knowing that would finally prove how these two had neglected their child. Mrs. Bokuto started to turn back to the stairs but something on the front porch caught her attention, making the raven stay in place.

"You know Mr. Sawamura, you're right. Shoyo is not in his room."

"Well, really." The sergeant smiled smugly.

"Yes. He's outside on the porch, playing with his Uncle Tendo."

"Oh!" Daichi allowed the lady to guide him to a window in what he believed was a desperate attempt to divert his focus from the fact that Hinata was _not_ in his room. "Playing with his…" he trailed off watching the little kid with bright orange curls play skip rope outside with a tall man who had bright red hair spiked up straight just like Mr. Bokuto's. "... Uncle Tendou?"

* * *

_Earlier, at the station.~~_

Kinoshita watched the door close behind Sergeant Sawamura. He heaved a big sigh, finally able to relax now that he didn't have the man's bad mood hanging above the whole room. Sergeant Sawamura was a good man, fair, dedicated and passionate. The only problem is that there's so much a man can take when he's overworked and understaffed in such a big town like theirs. It was already time for him to crack and apparently all he needed was the Bokutos. Figures.

"Woah, woah, woah where are you going?" He hurried after the boy, gently snatching the suitcase that the child had picked up.

Hinata frowned up at the officer making grabby hands for his suitcase.

"I'm tired of running away. I think I'll go home. I miss my mommy."

Kinoshita smiled, brushing his little curls back into place. "No, you're gonna stay here until somebody responsible comes for you." He patted Hinata's head affectionately. He was really an adorable child.

At that exact moment the door opened and a crazy looking man, with red hair and huge eyes walked in, smiling immediately when his eyes fell upon the pouting kid.

"Hinata!"

The redhead turned with shiny eyes to the man running after him with a stupidly big smile, showing his little dimples. "Uncle Tendo!"

Kinoshita watched as Hinata catapulted himself into his Uncle's arms, the two hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, I looked all over town for you!" The man said, kissing Hinata's head and sniffing his hair. "Tsukki told me you ran away."

"Are you related to this kid?" As cute as the scene was the officer had to interrupt.

"He's my uncle!" Hinata shouted gleefully.

The uncle nodded, "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

The officer looked from the children's curly orange hair to the man's spiked red hair. From the doey hazel eyes to the creepy red ones, both staring unblinking at him. Kinoshita coughed, disconcerted. "Yeah, I can see it."

The man grinned at him one last time, grabbing Hinata's suitcase from the officer's hand. "Let's go!"

"What? No, no, wait just a minute." He said blocking the way. "I need some time to think." He announced, glancing from child to uncle, torn.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Bokuto watched the sergeant slump towards the door, holding back tears. Before walking out the door Mr. Sawakura stopped, taking out his badge and handing it to Thing.

"Emotional, isn't he?"

Kotaro grinned, resting a hand at the small of his wife’s back. "I told ya so."

* * *

Mrs. Bokuto sat cozy on his big chair in the Great Room, knitting another sweater, this time for cousin Haruki. The man had been very gloomy that Keiji had knitted Sarukui a sweater and not him and Keiji couldn’t have that in his conscience. He would knit the warmest most soft sweater ever and gift it to his lovely cousin the next time they went over to visit the couple.

Kotaro was sitting beside him reading the business column in the newspaper occasionally humming to himself or groaning. Other than that it seemed that the entire house was quiet, not even the spirit that inhabited there seemed to be rattling the pipes or closing and opening doors. Thankfully he could always count on his children to bring life back to the place. He smiled as the sound of explosives shook the home making the spirit wake up in rage, banging doors and windows in retaliation.

Bokuto looked up at the ceiling, “Tendo?”

“Little Shoyo,” Keiji corrected.

“That was one hell of a ‘poop’.”

“Well, he’s been such a good child lately, i thought I would buy him a few fresh dynamite caps. Just a few.”

Kotaro grinned, “Of course, you can’t spoil them.”

The two returned to their previous silence, although spoiled by the occasional explosions.  
“Oh!” Kotaro exclaimed, turning back to his wife. “Sergeant Sawamura sent a letter today!”

Keiji hummed interested, setting his knitting aside. “What did it say?”

“He said he’s fully recovered and is starting all over again as a junior detective.”

“He does need more training.”

His husband nodded, “He also asked us to send his badge back.”

“Well, it can’t be helped,” Keiji said, opening the chest of random trinkets sitting close to his chair, taking out a chain of police badges they have collected over the years. “Now which one is his?” 

**Author's Note:**

> the wednesday joke was too good to not use, i'm sorry


End file.
